The present disclosure relates to a receiver that receives a transmission signal transmitted by radio, and relates to a noise squelch control method for muting noises emitted from a speaker.
A receiver that receives a transmission signal transmitted by radio includes a squelch circuit that mutes noises generated when there is no reception signal (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 03-117927 (published in 1991)). The squelch circuit generates a squelch determination signal for comparing a noise level and a predetermined threshold value with each other, muting the reception signal when the noise level is equal to or greater than the threshold value, and unmuting the reception signal when the noise level is less than the threshold value.